Revenge's toll
by Kilee Drifter
Summary: Akira is Sasuke's friend and secretly loves him. When Sasuke decides to listen to Itachi, what will become of Akira? Sasuke x OC, character death. Rated T for that reason. COMPLETE AND REWRITTEN
1. The beginning

**Hello! Kilee here again to tell you that this is yet another Sasuke story I'm writing. Thanks to my few but friendly subscriptions! I'll make sure I thank you all with a present sometime! **

**I hope this story comes out good. The first chapter is really short, but it's just for readers to get a feel for the situation at hand in the story. I know many of my stories are somewhat dark.**

**Please don't find that scary. Unless they're marked "tragedy", the story should have a somewhat happy ending. I mean just look at INM2MUS. (Long name I know). Sadly, this one may be somewhat sad throughout the story so I hope you like it anyway! No flames please, but I will be thankful for constructive critisism.**

**Owari! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sasuke knew the new girl. He knew that they were best friends and she'd do anything for him, but he thought it was just becauase of their friendship. He didn't know who far she'd go for him.

Akira Toshiyomi wasn't your standard kunoichi. She was brilliant. Short, unrully dark brown hair and unusually pale skin were the figure of a top Konohagakura ninja. Not to mention her brilliant gray eyes.

Now even though she knew nothing of the girl, she was a lot like Hinata Hyuuga. But instead of Naruto, she was a the silent, not so obsessive fangirl - and best friend - of Sasuke Uchiha.

Akira was one of the only people Sasuke trusted, but Sasuke only saw her as a friend. Akira never stalked, but she liked Sasuke, and was very shy about him. She was the only one of his fangirls that knew about Itachi.

And she had promised him after Itachi had used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke for a second time that she'd help him. Sasuke, trusting Akira, accepted.

Then the day came where Sasuke decided to let the most infamous Itachi's words take hold. But where was Akira going to fall in this mess?

* * *

**What did I tell you? Short I know, but the next chapters from here on out will be somewhat longer. R&R if you please, if not thanks for reading anyway.**


	2. Sasuke's decision

**The next chapter will be MUCH longer. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. They belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**Claimer: I DO own Akira Toshiyomi so no stealing.**

**Owari.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha gazed over the scroll again. If he wanted Mangekyou Sharingan, he had to kill his best friend. Akira. But how was he going to do it?

When he met Akira later, he knew confessing would be a burden. What if she refused? She would refuse. After all, who would except?

"Akira." he said simply, "If I want to kill Itachi, I need to get the Mangekyou Sharingan. But to get it, there is a condition that must be met."

"What would that be?" Akira asked.

"Well, you see..." his voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I have to kill you." Sasuke looked at her. He didn't want to do it.

"Then do it." Akira said.

"Later. I don't want to do it now. I couldn't."

She was his best friend. How could he?

* * *

**I know the tension is rising. Wait until you see the next chapter.**


	3. Death in the night

**The climax of one of my best works. I hope you like it.**

**This may be the end...or is it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. They belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. **

**Claimer: I own Akira but that's it. I hope you enjoy.**

**Owari.**

* * *

---A week later---

Akira walked down the hidden chamber under the shrine in the Uchiha complex. Sasuke was the only other person that knew of the entrance, and he was in the main hall above them praying. Tonight was the night they were going to do it. Tonight was the night there would be another Mangekyou Sharingan user born, and tonight would be the end of Akira. She cried at his house before they left. It was very emotional. Even for Sasuke, who almost cried himself but held it back.

---Upstairs same time---

Sasuke got up from the shrine and started to approach the entrance. He and Akira would be down there, but it bothered him that only he'd come out. He opened the entrance under the mat and went downstairs.

---Downstairs---

Akira heard Sasuke's footsteps approaching her. In a few minutes, she'd be dead by the hand of her best friend. But he was more than a friend to her. She wanted to tell him so badly even though she knew it would just be easier on both of them if she didn't.

"Akira." Sasuke said quietly. He was looking at her with remorse and pity. Why her? Why not just kill off Itachi? No, he needed this power that could only be attained by him killing her.

"Sasuke." Akira could no longer speak, falling down onto the ground and awaiting her own twisted fate.

Sasuke looked at her with tears welling in his eyes. He had to do this. No turning back. But the very least he could do before that was...

"Akira look at me." Sasuke said. He was armed but not ready to strike. Akira, tears now rolling down her face, looked up at Sasuke. Then she finally confessed.

"Sasuke, I-I loved you for a-a long t-time." Sasuke stood stunned. Then he sat down next to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. She hugged him and he hugged back, careful not to hit her with the kunai. When she pulled away, she looked at him.

After a deep breath she signaled him. It was time.

"Do it." she said.

"It'll be easier if I can hold you again. That way, I'll get a clear shot and make it quick." Sasuke replied. She hung onto him in another hug and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But y'know? I always loved you too. There's so much I have to thank you for Akira. Thank you so much." his eyes started letting out tears, "I know I'll never see you again. Just because you can go to heaven doesn't mean that..." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"Sasuke...thank you. But did you really love me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll wait for you as long as I need to."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke choked out.

Then the kunai came down. Akira choked up blood and fell.

"Akira...I'm...I'm sorry Akira! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Akira!" Sasuke was sobbing and going hysterical. He grabbed her and kept holding onto her, whispering things to her, such as how sorry he was and how much more she deserved. Then he did the unexpected: he kissed her full on.

Akira couldn't feel anything for a moment but that one single kiss. Then it hit her: he'd not only done it because he'd loved her, but because she couldn't feel anything when it happened. The pain of dying melted away for a few seconds as she weep. She looked at Sasuke gently, and held his image in her eyes as the last thing she'd ever see in this world.

When Sasuke could feel Akira's pulse stop, he pulled out the kunai and laid her down gently. He'd become his brother, and he could feel his Sharingan changing, and forming into something new: Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke went outside where no one could see and buried Akira, then he left Konoha in search of Itachi. Six years later, when Sasuke completed his task, he snuck back into the village with a big bouquet of red and black roses and laid them down on Akira's grave. There was a small marker that Sasuke had made for Akira a long time ago, just before he left that said:

"Here lies Toshiyomi Akira. A good friend. Thank you for the sacrifice that you made. You will be sorely missed." Sasuke smiled and pulled out the kunai that he had used, still stained with Akira's blood.

"Thank you Akira. I know I'll never see you again. But I hope your new life out there was one to envy. I love you."

He stabbed himself.

* * *

**OMG I KILLED THEM BOTH. This is the end...right?**


	4. Forever

**The ending to Revenge's toll. I made it happy after all.**

**Lol.**

**Disclaimer: The anime Naruto, and the characters Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Itachi belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**Claimer: The character Akira Toshiyomi belongs to me. (I made her up lol)**

**Ok, well I hope you like it.**

**Owari.**

* * *

Pure white. That was all that was around Sasuke Uchiha.

_Where am I?_

"After all this time...Sasuke."

_I know that voice!_

"A...Akira?" he said. A figure was beginning to form in front of him.

"But you...Akira you're dead."

"And so are you."

"I know...but where are we?"

"We're in heaven. Where else do you expect?" Akira deadpanned.

"Heaven? Akira...you maybe but I couldn't possibly after I killed you."

"But you are. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Well you see...when you did what you did...you did it for good intentions. And you did as much as you could to comfort me before that. Even though you felt obliged to kill me, you didn't do it in cold blood. You never could."

"I..."

"I understand that this is a lot to take in Sasuke."

"So this is heaven."

"No. This is the entrance to heaven. If you come with me, you can see for yourself."

A small gold light appeared in the distance.

"Sasuke, it's time to go." Akira smiled and offered her hand. Sasuke took it and followed her to the rest of their eternity.

* * *

**Wow I like this ending. Things turned out right after all...though maybe the next fic I make shouldn't be as...dark. Right?**

**NAH.**


End file.
